


Zayn

by nerdinacrown



Series: Daddy!Direction [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Daddy!fic, English teacher Zayn, it's pretty cute if I say so myself, my other OTP is Zayn and breakfast, sort of, the ziam will be missed if you blink too many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdinacrown/pseuds/nerdinacrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy!Direction Series. Lame title. You know the drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn

He's on a stadium stage with Liam, Harry, Louis, and Niall, singing his heart out. The people in the audience are going wild. So wild in fact that they're banging pots and pans, really loudly. REALLY loudly actually, louder than anything else- and that's when Zayn's brain pulls him from his strange dream because someone really is banging pots and pans near him, but they're not a wild fan at one of these concerts he's lately been dreaming of constantly. It's his son clambering onto the kitchen cabinet.

 

"Tony, mate, what're ya doing?" he half yawns, trying to rub some of the sleep from his eyes. Tony doesn't reply, just stares wide eyed and silent. "Are ya gonna tell me why you're awake now or what?" Tony casts his eyes down and whisper mumbles something Zayn has no hope in hearing. "Use your words, son."

 

"I heard you and daddy fighting so I wanted to wake up early and make you guys breakfast so you wouldn't remember to be angry," he answers almost inaudibly, but it hits Zayn straight in the heart. Now he remembers why he woke up to Tony making noise in the kitchen and not curled up next to Liam in a comfortable bed. He and Liam had had quite the argument last night. It started because he was stupid and jealous (about something he can't remember now) and continued with exaggerated, unnecessary, and trivial low-blows from both sides. Instead of tucking in with him for a movie (and more) like most nights, Zayn headed to the dinner table to grade some papers and have some space. He had no idea that they had been loud enough for Tony to hear, or that he had fallen asleep on the stack of essays, pen still tucked behind his ear.

 

"Awww, c'mere mate," Zayn says, picking up Tony and seating him in his lap. "No matter what, your daddy and I love ya alright, and we love each other too. Sometimes we get upset, but that's never your fault- ever. And it's not like your job to fix it." Tony nods, but still seems I satisfied with Zayn's answer. So being the mushy father he is, (he looked at his watch and saw that it was 3:30am) he decides to let Tony complete his original mission. "Well alright, let's make some breakfast for all 3 of us and wake Daddy up with it." Tony's face lights up like a Christmas tree, and he races to grab the random assortment of ingredients his young brain believes they need.

 

After getting covered head to toe in flour, spooning out at least 3 eggs worth of shell from the batter, spilling milk and half a box of blueberries, and having to write a few notes on his students papers apologizing for the syrup his son got on them, Zayn and Tony have massive stacks of both homemade blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes, a platter of scrambled eggs, a small pan of hash brown casserole, and a fresh pot of coffee.

 

Zayn is stupid exhausted and Tony's seemingly endless childish energy appears to be wavering as he stares off at the pancakes. "So Tony mate, are we gonna wake Daddy up, or just eat all this ourselves?" Zayn asks with a smirk. The life comes back into Tony's eyes as he laughs, and they crinkle at the corners like Liam's.

 

"Baba don't be silly! We have to bring this to Daddy!" Tony replies as seriously as a Parliamentary speech.

 

"Alright mate, but try not to get syrup in my bed like you did on my papers."

 

And with a mischievous grin, Tony races off towards a sleeping Liam with the hash brown casserole and all of Zayn's heart.


End file.
